Just Lock Her Up And Throw Away All The Keys
by MakorraLove97
Summary: She used to be a princess and now she's a prisoner in a mental home. She used to have friends and now she has no one. She used to be royality and now she's trash in people's eyes. She's hated. Now, the young firebender sits on the floor in a small metal room with no life in her until one day one person pays her a visit. Will Azula forever be alone or did she finally make a friend?


**Heey there everyone, so this is another short story; I hope you like it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

_"Just Lock Her Up And Throw Away All The Keys."_

**. . .**

Alone. Loneliness and silence are the only two things the former Fire Nation's firebending princess.

The room is dull and boring; there is not one thing in this small, metal room expect for a small, white bed. There are no windows, no pictures on the metal, grey walls, no furniture; nothing. There is just one small bed and one door metal door.

There, in the middle of the cold, metal floor is the former fire princess. A straitjacket hugging her, baggy grey sweat pants and no shoes or socks.

Azula stares at the door, waiting for it to open, but why would it? The metal door hasn't opened for months now. At the bottom of the door, there is a small opening where it can open and that is where her food and water is sent in.

An older man and an older woman come in once a week and wash Azula. They slam needles into her pale skin to make sure her body is paralyzed for those few moments so she does not try to fight back or try to make a run for it.

Once the guards in found out that Azula thinks she is seeing her mother and once they found out Azula talks to her 'mother' –even though no one is really there- they decided to remove her from the jail cells and they sent her off to a mental jail place. This place is the same thing as a jail only they have to sit in a metal sealed room, with no jail bars, and she must wear a straitjacket.

The people here look at her like she's crazy . . . that is what they think of her. They think- no, they believe she's _crazy_. No one talks to her; no one even looks at her. Everyone is actually scared of her; they think she will just lash out. They believe that there isn't a person inside Azula.

_They think she's a monster._

Not even her younger brother, Zuko, comes by to visit her. Once they threw her in jail then into the mental jail place, he wiped his hands with her and forgot all about her.

But that's what she deserves . . . right?

The only person Azula 'sees' and 'talks' to is the visions of her mother. Deep down Azula knows her mother isn't here, but she just wants it to be so much that she plays along with these hallucinations she has.

People wanted Avatar Aang to strip Azula's bending away, but not even Aang could do that to her. He believes that her bending is the only thing she has left. He even knows that she has _nothing_.

Today, it is just another day that the sun rises above the horizon, but then it sets back down and lets the moon have its turn to rise. Azula guesses that it's midday; in a way, her firebending inside of her tells her that, so she believes it.

The room is silent and Azula is sitting in the metal room all alone. She is just staring at the door with dull, emotionless golden eyes. All that fire and rage and emotion that use to be in her bright, dangerous, golden eyes is now fully gone.

Her mind recently has been repeating words that the people had once said to her:

_Nobody likes you!_

_You are a demon!_

_You will never be loved; you're too crazy!_

_Rot in hell you demon!_

_You are crazy and we are finally free of you! Thank the Spirits!_

Other harsh words were said, but Azula tries her best to block them out. Azula lets out a sigh; she isn't usually the one that gives up at things, she usually gets her way and whatever she wants . . . but right now all she can do is give up. There is no hope left for the Firebending Princess.

The door slowly opens and Azula's head doesn't even lift up from the ground. She stares down at the cold ground that she is sitting on; her eye wide.

"Let me guess, you're here to bathe me? Not like any one of you would just come here to say 'hi'." Azula says coldly; still not bothering to look up.

However, when the person responds to her, the voice isn't the usual old man's or the old woman's . . . no, this time it was a young man's voice, around the same age as her, "Well, they are having some water problems now, but if you would like, we could talk."

Azula's head slowly looks up from the ground and her eyes lock with the most beautiful bright golden eyes.

For once in her life, Azula is actually speechless.

"Oh, pardon my bad manners, my name is Ryu." The young man says with a mysterious smirk on his lips.

"Hello and I assume you know my name is Azula." Azula says; trying to fight her own urge of smirking at the man.

Ryu sits down on the floor right in front of Azula and he stares at her. Azula's eyebrows knit together and she cocks her head to the side, "What is it? Why are you just staring at me like that?"

"Your eyes are pretty." Ryu simply confesses, not even bothering to lie or saying 'nothing' like most people would say.

"O-oh . . . well thank you, Ryu." Azula says with an unsure and nervous voice.

"Why are you so nervous, Azula?" Ryu suddenly questions the firebender.

Azula raises an eyebrow at the man, "I am not."

"Are too." Ryu says with a smirk and Azula just rolls her eyes at him, "I am not!"

"Whatever you say, but we both know that you're nervous." Ryu says with a slight chuckle and a shrug to the shoulders.

Azula eyes Ryu and she snaps, "You don't know me and you _don't_ know how I feel."

"Feisty firebender you are, eh?" Ryu jokes, but Azula doesn't find it funny, "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to chat with you." Ryu simply says with a slight shrug to the shoulders, "You seem really lonely in here and I thought I could maybe cheer you up."

Azula nods her head slowly, not really knowing what to say next.

"You're a firebender, correct?" Ryu asks Azula as he stands up from his spot on the cold floor.

"Correct . . . why?" Azula says while standing up also.

"So, I bet you miss firebending, right? Because I am pretty sure you cannot firebend while you are in a straitjacket." Ryu says as he walks behind Azula and starts working on the back of the straitjacket.

"I do miss it . . . it was the only thing that wasn't taken from me and I can't even use it. The only time I could use my firebending is when I breathe fire or to warm myself up I use my firebending from the inside." Azula says and by the time she gets her last sentence out, the straitjacket falls to the ground and she's finally free.

"Why are you helping me?" Azula suddenly asks with a shaky and unsure voice.

"You're different. You're different from other girls and there is something about you that I just . . . like." Ryu whispers into Azula's ear and he chuckles.

Azula actually, for the first time in her life, blushes, "Well, you're different from everyone else as well, Ryu."

"So, why don't we see what kind of firebending you hold inside yourself?" Ryu says; getting into his fighting stance and Azula smirks and does the same.

The next thing that happens, the room is filled with blue flames, but suddenly they vanish when red, orange and yellow flames appear.

"So, you're a firebender too?" Azula calls out as she kicks massive amount of hot, blue flames at Ryu.

He chuckles and dodges the attack, "Yeah, I'm pretty good if I may say so myself. You there are pretty good too, just a bit shaky."

Azula chuckles then punches fire at him, but he simply steps to the side and she misses, making her hit the metal wall, "That's because I haven't bended in months."

Ryu shrugs his shoulders and he then trips Azula. She pushes him to the ground and she falls on top of his body. Now the two are lying on the ground, staring in each other's eyes. Azula's body is lying on top of Ryu's and his hands are, to both of their surprises, Ryu's hands are on Azula's hips.

They both are speechless and they're both just staring into each other's eyes. Everything is going fine, that is, until the door opens and a scary looking woman is standing there with her hands on her hips.

"What is going on in here?! Ryu! What are you doing?!" The older woman yells with a heavy accent.

Ryu instantly jumps to his feet and he helps Azula up to her feet as well, "Oh, um, hello. Listen, Meng, it's not what you think. I was just talking to her and-"

Meng cuts him off and snaps, "I do not want to hear it. She does not deserve any friends and she does not deserve to talk to anyone! She should rot in here and be alone forever!"

"She doesn't deserve that! She's only human!" Ryu tries to defend Azula, but Meng doesn't care what Ryu has to say, "Ryu, are you blind?! She's no human, she's a monster! She's a demon!"

Azula's dull eyes turn into fire and she snaps, "I'll show you demon!" And with that, Azula sends a powerful, blue flame straight at Meng, but she easily dodges it by using her own firebending to block the attack.

"Why you little- you're going to regret doing that." Meng hisses at Azula and the next thing that happens, Meng slams Azula against the wall and she throws the straitjacket at Ryu.

"Put this on her then leave her to rot alone!" And with that, Meng storms out of the room and slams the door shut.

Ryu sighs and he looks at Azula then at the straitjacket.

"Well go ahead! Put that straitjacket back on me and carry on with your life! Just lock me up and throw away the key! We all know you and everyone else wants that to happen so just do it already!" Azula yells with actual tears in her eyes and her voice shaky.

"Azula, please-" Ryu begins as he straps the straitjacket tightly on Azula's body.

"Save it!" Azula yells once Ryu is done putting on the straitjacket on her, "I don't care what you have to say! I don't need _any_ of you! Now, leave!"

Ryu takes a step closer to Azula, but she takes a step back, away from him, and she snaps once more, "I said leave!"

Ryu looks down and sighs. He wants to say more, but he knows she won't listen. So, sadly Ryu turns around and slowly walks out of the metal, small room. However, right before he walks out of the room, he glances back at the firebender, and then he shuts the door and walks away.

Azula sits back down on the floor only this time she sits in the corner of the room and she lies her head down on her knees.

Once again the firebender is all alone . . . she's all by herself. The only difference now is that Azula's eyes are bright, golden and filled with fire.

Azula sighs and stares at the door once again like she was just moments ago. One thing the firebender is very happy about is that she was finally able to bend her element again.

The Firebending Princess softly smiles to herself and she leans back against the wall. She isn't sure if it's the right thing for them to do to just lock her up and throw away the key, but if they do, do that . . . she won't even have a problem with it anymore. Azula doesn't care if she is going to spend the rest of her life in a mental place in a metal room . . . she doesn't care.

She finally met a friend whether she likes it or not and if she wants to admit it or not.

Azula smiles to herself and sighs, letting the minutes pass by as she waits until the next day comes and for the next surprise visit and 'fun'.

Who knows? Maybe Azula might start enjoying herself here?

The firebending chuckles to herself then waits for the next day to arrive with full of surprises.

_**The End.**_

* * *

**Well, that's it for this short story! :) -This is complete, so this will be the only chapter, thank you!-**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
